


MCYT Oneshots

by arsontheonly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Minecraft, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsontheonly/pseuds/arsontheonly
Summary: MCYT Oneshots (Requests Closed)
Relationships: Technoblade / reader
Kudos: 9





	MCYT Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Wattpad account and just me trying to figure out how to work Ao3, so please excuse formatting and other issues! I’ll open requests once I’m used to the website, thank you for your patience!

technoblade x gender-neutral!reader  
platonic  
in game au (minecraft is irl)  
warnings : some language, thievery, ooc techno, minor mention of death, bad familial relationship  
words : 1613 words

~ y/n pov ~

I was sitting in the barn loft a villager had been renting out to me for a week now. I planned to leave again tonight, it wasn't safe staying in the same place more then one night and I knew it. And yet here I was, staying in the same house for 7 days. Luckily I'd been paying with labor and not money, I wasn't stupid enough to leave a paper trail.

Sighing I stood up and carefully peeked out the window. The farm was silent from what I could here, other then the occasional sound of a cow below me. Less then a minute later the glow of a lantern flickered out from the master bedroom, plunging the main house into darkness.

After waiting a few more minutes to be safe I hauled my bag over my shoulder, making sure it wasn't in the way of my bow or sword. I quickly scampered down the latter and walked to the front, poking my head around the slightly open door. After once again making sure the coast was clear I silently made my way to the house.

The door was locked, but it was cheap and easy to pick so I was inside within a minute. The dog sauntered over to me expecting pets which I happily gave, though I got back on task pretty quickly. Making my way upstairs and past the bedroom I found a small office space.

A bit of searching later and I'd found the large, rather stupidly hidden, safe under a painting. You'd think a family that had so much money and resources could hide their valuables better. The passcode was simple and showed the narcissism of the powerful family who owned the farm.

It was their networth. Their passcode was their fucking networth. Honestly rich people disgust me, at least most of them do. I've only met a few who didn't care about money more then anything else, even their own family. The safe door popped open first try, exposing the riches inside.

A small smile tugged at my lips as I carefully emptied the metal box. Starting with a few smaller bags that would go to individuals, which I filled with a stack of diamonds and half a stack of emeralds along with some gold and silver nuggets. All of those bags were set in one of my two ender-chests.

As soon as the rest of the items were added to the other chest I relocked and covered the safe, heading towards the window. I had a weird feeling telling me not to go out the door and I trusted my gut, it had saved my ass plenty of times in the past. Luckily for me there was a stack of hay bales underneath that cushioned the short fall.

As I sprinted quietly through the property I couldn't help but smile again, this time at the sound of yelling and sirens. Who doesn't love a little challenge and besides, I already knew exactly when the authorities would be coming. They's spotted me but by the time they'd made there way to where I was, I'd ender pearled to the forest on the other side of the property.

Staying just far away from the trail to go unnoticed I sped walked towards town, making it there in a little over an hour. With my hood of my dark cloak up I continued for another few hours. My compass pointed to my location so I wouldn't get lost, though I didn't need it. I had the route memorized.

The mobs were out tonight more than usual, delaying me a bit and causing me to not arrive until sunrise. A small seemingly abandoned house stood in the middle of an overgrown clearing, the door creaking as I entered.

I checked the tucked away chest to see if anyone had taken anything before heading down the hidden trap door. There was a small underground garden which I walked through for a few minutes to get to the waterfall. It cleared away with the press of a button to reveal a dirt and stone staircase descending into darkness.

Hastily making my way down as I was already late I soon found myself at the bottom steps. I'm front of me was multiple village-worths of citizens all living in one underground city. The walk to the town hall and mayors house was a somewhat long one though I sprinted in order to make it by my deadline.

Within seconds of bursting through the doors of the mayors office the lights began to flicker on, marking the beginning of the workday and end of my deadline.

"Barely made that, Y/N" The mayor, aka my older sister, called out to me "You better have something good"

"Give- give me a second-" I huffed trying to catch my breath.

"Did you or did you not complete your mission"

"I did more then just complete it- oh hey there's people here. Lovely" I noticed the group of men by the bookshelf, all of which stared at me.

"Just fill me in, then get on with your work" She snapped.

"Well who pissed in your Cheerios, Jesus" I mumbled under my breath, though due to the small snicker from the boy in red, and the sharp intake of breath from my sister they heard me.

"Y/N!"

"Yeah yeah, full chest of goods for you, some tools, and another chest for distribution"

She sighed.

"Transfer the valuables and then get to work, but first show them to the inn"

"Yes ma'am" I mock saluted and gesture for the men to follow me.

The inn was mostly used for prisoners who were held in the basement. I never agreed with my sisters prison system, it was unjust and immoral and that coming from me of all people. I lived in the attic as my sister didn't want me with her anymore then I wanted to be in the big empty house.

No one questioned it as I was always out on missions assigned by my the mayors staff or just on my own. But the main reason I stayed in the inn was so I could tend to the prisoners, most of which had done nothing to justify being held and tortured by the way, when no one else would.

I swung the door open for the group and directed them over to the owners son to get assigned rooms.

"Well I'm already late for work so I best be heading off. It was nice meeting you" I smiled stiffly and turned to leave.

"Mind if I join you? I can't stand to stay here with them" the pink haired one with the axe and cape asked.

"Why not" I led him in the direction of my workplace, "What brings you down here anyways?"

"There's some powerful people after us so Phil thought it'd be in our best interest to lay low for a few weeks" I hummed in understanding.

"A lot of the townsfolk here are ex-L'manburg citizens who didn't agree with the new president. I found them half dead in the woods and brought them here" A faint smile spread across my face, "I've heard a lot of stories about the powerful Technoblade. You've given them hope"

"You seem to know me, tell me about yourself" His head cocked ever-so-slightly in curiosity.

I thought for a moment before answering.

"Well my name is Y/N L/N, though most just know me as the mayors younger sibling. I'm {age above 18 and below 25}, I'm a professional thief, I like walks on the beach and I have an {animal} named {pets name}. Oh! We're here!"

I told him to wait outside while I got ready and entered a small building near the town square. After getting changed into the uniform which consisted of a white tunic, charcoal pants, a charcoal hood, and a deep blue jacket with leather boots and a belt, I came back out to him.

My job for right now is basically to handout half of whatever goods I stole to the families and workers of the city. The other half went to my sister and her committee, of course.

And so there we went, walking and talking as I dropped off the bags at doorsteps. For a handful of people, an item or two was left in an open kitchen window which I replaced with some mutton, beef, apples, or wheat. Techno and I were exchanging stories about our families when he asked me something that caught me off-guard.

"So what happened between you and your sister?" He questioned softly.

My smile melted away and I took a shaky breath. My watch buzzed to let me know my lunch break was starting so I directed him to a park near the inn and to a large jungle tree covered in vines.

"Long story short, she blames me for the death of her son. In all fairness, it was somewhat my fault. She already blamed me for our mother's death and when my nephew died under my watch it pushed her over the edge per say"

"Oh" He stood up and offered a hand, "Why don't we head back to the inn, I'll officially introduce you to the others before you have to go back to work"

My smile faded back slightly as I let him pull me to my feet and intertwine our hands, even leaning into him a bit.

"That sounds good"


End file.
